Hackers AU
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: What if miraculous was a social media page? Join two college students as they try to battle an anonymous hacker, Hack Moth, who is sabotaging innocent peoples miraculous pages.
1. Prologue

Any ideas for types of AU's? DM me!

Credit to TwilightPaintbrush.

XXXX

My faux fur headphones buzz as Chat Noir talks to me over their voiceover.

"Hack Moth made a real mess of this code, Bugaboo. What do you propose?"

The clack of the keys comforts me as I start retyping some of the code that has been damaged by the virus. I feel bad for this girl, Sabrina&theH8rs, because that whackjob Hack Moth has made a real mess of her miraculous page with his virus this time.

"I'm retyping some of the code, but right now, it looks like that's all I can do."

I keep typing as I talk, occasionally glancing at the livestream window that I'm getting that depicts my partners screen . Then I hear him make a strange sound over the headphones.

"What is it?!"

"Ladybug, I think you should check this out."

"What?"

I look at his screen, and I squint at the lines of code he has highlighted.

"This is a program to break into the admin of miraculous."


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! Sorry to ForbiddenSorrel for not updating this faster. Here ya go!

XOXO

The fresh autumn breeze blew bright maroon and walnut-brown leaves off of lofty oak trees, and they twiled to the ground, landing as gracefully as a ballerina. Flax-brown squirrels scurried through the pistachio-green grass, chittering and picking up acorns tenderly with their miniature, taffy-pink paws. Lamb-white fleecy cumulus clouds danced through the cornflower-blue sky, and sparse sunlight cast an amber glow on the college campus.

In the courtyard stood Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her best friend, Alya Cesaire. Marinette gazed up at the Persian-blue sky, phone sitting inactive in the palm of her vanilla hand, admiring the clouds while Alya scrolled through her feed on her own cell. The peach-orange haired girl nudged her friend's shoulder. Marinette whirled around, daydreaming cut short.

"Gurl, Ya have to check out this new social media app. Miraculous is gonna be the next thang."

She exclaimed, a strong southern accent prevalent in her comment. Marinette turned on her phone, the screen flickering with light as it started up. Her pointed ivory nails rapped the glass as she opened up the Miraculous app. She was greeted with a new social media page, the login window imploring her to create her own account. A few seconds later, she had logged herself in as MacaroonMari and was checking out the different pages on the site.

One prevalent feature was the addition of "essence" animals. You were supposed to choose an animal that "represents" you. Some of the numerous choices were: Ladybug, cat, fox, turtle, bee, snake, monkey, horse, etc. Marinette jokingly choose a ladybug, chucking to herself as she thought about how unlucky and clumsy she was. She was about to check out the other filters on the app when she noticed the time.

She had 2 minutes to get her butt to class!

Marinette looked around, not seeing Alya anywhere. Some friend she was, leaving her stranded in the middle of the courtyard with 2 minutes to find her classroom.

Mari scrambled up the nearest set of stairs. As she turned the corner, she was in such a hurry that she bonked heads with someone. Great, this day was going amazing so far. She was about to apologize and go on her way until she looked up and realized who it was.

Adrien Agreste, her high-school-sweetheart,

The one who cheated on her.


	3. Chapter 2

I should probably be updating other fics, but I couldn't stop thinking about this one. I don't plan my fics ( not really ), so the spontaneity of it lets things slip out. In the last chapter, I was planning on Mari being her regular cant-get-a-sentence-out self, but that line just appeared.

I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am (Not to sound self-praising or anything, I know that it's not very good compared to all the others).

XOXO

Memories flashed through Marinette's head as soon as those sparkling parakeet-green eyes locked with her own.

Their first date, licking melting ice cream off their sticky fingers as they sat near Andres cart.

Their first kiss, tender and sweet._ And fake_, she mentally added.

Adrien flirting with his fangirls. Marinette, pretending not to notice, ice cold tears threatening to burst forth.

The party.

Mainette stopped herself before she thought of what she saw there.

She bit her lip, the sharp pain drawing her back to the present and those sparkling chartreuse eyes.

Her rosebud lips flattened into a thin line as she looked away and brushed past him, bristling with her suppressed emotions as she headed up the stairs.

Then, silence.

Both of them had stopped, the stairwell devoid of sound.

She knew that she shouldn't look back. She knew that she should keep going. But she couldn't help but think about how he tried to apologize, how he seemed so sincere.

How he told her that he would never stop loving her.

She almost turned back.

Almost.

But then, cutting through the silence like an arrow, came the ring of the bell.

Crap. She was late.

She started jogging up the remaining stairs, and heard Adrien slowly start to descend them.

Saved by the bell, quite literally.


	4. Did you miss me?

Holy freaking crap

I have missed you guys so much, you don't even know. Fanfiction had become one of the only parts of my life that I could depend on and find joy in.

I recently was in multiple mental hospitals due to my depression, self harm, and anorexia. It's been a struggle. That's all I'm going to say. I'm probably going to publish a fanfiction with the whole story one day, but for now, I'm going to focus on recovery.

I promise, I will update all my stories, but probably not as quickly as I wish I could.

I love you all!

XOXO

GG


	5. Chapter 3

Marinette frantically took notes through most of class. Same for all of her other classes. This was going to be a long day.

At the start of lunchtime, she talked with Alya and browsed miraculous. Just as Alya's boyfriend came to sit next to her, giving her a quick kiss, a blonde-haired boy approached the table behind him.

Adrien.

He smiled and asked if he could join the table.

That smile.

That voice.

Marinette was very sensitive, and this was all just too much. Tears dripped down her paper-white face as she flashed back to the night of the party.

Them both laughing together, making out, smoking and getting insanely drunk. Adrien walking deeper into the house, saying that he'd find a bed for them. Marinette waiting and waiting, then finally going to search for him. Finding him in bed with Lila Rossi, both completely stripped and fucking so hard it was as if they had been in love their whole life. As if they had done it a million times.

Marinette realizing they probably had.

Running from the room, from the party, to escape it all. Drinking bottle after bottle after bottle, stolen from convenience stores. Stumbling around at 6am after smoking and drinking for 6 hours, while Adrien and Lila lay together, comfy in bed. She collapsed in the middle of the road and forgot everything until a man came by.

He picked her up, carried her to his home, and raped her. She could still feel the fire spreading over her body. All pain, no pleasure. Once he was done, he tossed her outside and left her to fend for herself.

It was a miracle she had managed to get here.

Marinette came back to her senses and felt herself wrapped in a tight embrace. Soft hands stroked her hair and wiped away her tears.

Then she realized that she was in the arms of Adrien.


	6. Chapter 4

Marinette looked up into Adrien's eyes, questioningly. She tried to push herself away but he had a firm yet comforting grip on her.

"What?"

She choked out.

"What do you want from me? Are you happy now? Am i upset enough, broken enough for you to feel good before you go running back to Lila?"

Adrien looked taken aback. Marinette lowered her head, not wanting to hear his answer.

"Marinette, you broke up with me in high school out of nowhere after that damn party and now you won't even look at me. You didn't even tell me what I did wrong. You didn't even give me a second chance. Do you really hate me that much?"

His voice cracked on the last sentence. He gently lifted her chin up with two fingers.

"Please tell me Mari. What did I do wrong?"

Marinette gazed into his glowing green eyes for a moment before ripping her gaze away, Did he really not remember, or was he just pretending.

"You…."

No. She couldn't say it. She wouldn't say it.

"The party. Y'know…."

Marinette felt the pain build up in her chest as she prepared herself to mention the name.

"Lila. You and Lila."

Adrien looked shocked.

"Oh, Mari you thought… oh god."

He took a deep breath.

"The night of the party Lila raped me."


End file.
